The flexibility property of fibres used in papermaking is important, particularly for the low yield chemical pulps, high yield semi-chemical and chemi-mechanical pulps as it contributes significantly to, amongst other things, the bonding properties of the pulp.
Fibre flexibility is extremely difficult to measure using conventional techniques, but, it can and has been measured on a single fibre basis in the laboratory using laborious methods that are both time consuming and subjective. Two such techniques are reviewed in an article on cellulose fibre bonding by Ulla-Britt Mohlin in Svensk Papperstidning No 11 1975 page 412. There are no techniques available for determining fibre flexibility based on significant size samples, nor is there any equipment known that provides a relative and nonsubjective indication of flexibility.